


Under the Mistletoe

by chrobins



Series: 12 Days of Holidays Prompt Challenge [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 12 days of holidays, M/M, Mistletoe, implied yakulev - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 10:02:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5412665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrobins/pseuds/chrobins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 6 of 12 Days of Holidays!</p>
<p>Thanks to @binnibeans for the idea!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Mistletoe

Kuroo waved a thousand yen bill in Lev’s face with a grin. “You up for a challenge, Lev?” The first year looked excited, like he was about to learn some incredible wisdom. “This is also part of your training to become the ace— if you can do this for me, not only will you get this money, but I will _personally_ , give Yaku a story about how amazing you are. And not only will he _praise_ you, but maybe you can even land a _date_ with him.” Lev nodded eagerly like this task was dependant on his entire life. Kuroo smiled; _Lev is so easy._

 

“I need you to go find Tsukki and hang this over his head. Don’t say anything, just smile. That’s it. And once I catch him, your job is done.” Kuroo handed over the mistletoe he had saved for Tsukishima as well as the bill with a wide smile. “Are you ready to become the ace, Lev?”

 

“Yes sir!” Lev cheered, careful not to crush the plant and off in search of the middle blocker. Kuroo followed him, a little nervous that Tsukishima might react violently, but he at least he wanted to try. Like an animal spotting his prey, Lev had meandered through the crowd of the Christmas party packed with teams from Tokyo, Karasuno’s members, and even Seijou, before he beelined towards Tsukishima. Kuroo’s palms were sweaty, but if this worked, he’d go home a happy man.

 

Lev towered over Tsukishima with a devilish grin, who the latter had been talking quietly with Shimizu. She noticed him quickly, slightly intimidated, and moves out of the way. Tsukishima, sensing something behind him, turned around with an annoyed glare. “Lev?” But Lev said nothing; he only smiled, just like Kuroo told him to.

 

“Woah, Tsukki!” Kuroo stumbled forward like he had tripped on something and grabbed a hold of Tsukishima, pushing a bit of his weight on the other. And thankfully, Tsukishima didn’t fall over, supporting Kuroo’s weight, the annoyed expression never leaving his face.

 

“Are you drunk?” Tsukishima asked, because nearly everyone was drinking, and maybe Kuroo was at his limit.

 

“Me? Nah; just a little clumsy.” Kuroo feigned with a smile of his own. Like he was surprised, Kuroo looked up at Lev holding the mistletoe hanging over them. “Oh my gosh, Tsukishima. Look.” He pointed up at it like Lev wasn’t there. Tsukishima eyed the mistletoe, eyed Lev, eyed Kuroo, and groaned. “Oh no, I’m so embarrassed...Tsukki, I’m so sorry, but I think I have to kiss you now.”

 

Tsukishima kept his hold on Kuroo, leaning in to whisper by Kuroo’s ear so no one else could hear, hoping that a crowd wouldn’t draw around them. “What the hell are you planning, Kuroo? Are you sure you’re not drunk?”

 

“I swear, I’m perfectly sober. I haven’t drank anything yet because I was kind of hoping of celebrating if I scored a kiss from the prettiest person here.” Kuroo swooned into the other’s ear, watching as some curious bystanders had given the pair their attention (and ignoring Lev standing in the middle of a room was near impossible).

 

Tsukishima scoffed. “ _Gross_. What makes you think I’m going to kiss you?”

 

“Because everyone’s watching us.” Kuroo commented with a sly smile.

 

“Asshole.” Tsukishima groaned as he takes in his surroundings, watching as people were watching them curiously, wondering if they were going to kiss or not. “Ugh.” He _hated_  PDA; it took him so long to eventually warm up to Kuroo’s wooing, how the hell was he supposed to kiss Kuroo in such a public place? He hadn’t even told anyone they were dating yet…. “Kuroo Tetsurou you are disgusting.” Tsukishima took a deep breath before cupping Kuroo’s cheeks, a surprised look on the former captain’s face. “You asked for this— no complaints.”

 

It was supposed to be a light kiss, a quick one, something to satiate the small crowd that had gathered around them. But, fortunately and unfortunately for Tsukishima, the kiss lasted a lot longer than he had intended. Kuroo had been stunned when their lips first touched, but he soon kicked into gear, hands holding Tsukishima’s waist, holding their bodies even closer than before. And just like that, Tsukishima melted in Kuroo’s arms.

 

He hated that Kuroo could so easily sway him, turn him to mush at just a kiss. But at the same time, Kuroo’s kisses warmed his entire body, sent chills down his spine, elicited the softest sighs from Tsukishima; they felt _really good_. Kuroo most definitely had a way with his tongue, how it slipped inside his mouth, pressed against Tsukishima’s own tongue, and swept lightly across his lips. Tsukishima was sure he might have moaned, but thankfully the crowd had grown larger and their hoots and surprised cheers were loud enough to drown it out.

 

When they had finally pulled apart, Tsukishima was breathless, cheeks and lips equally pink. Kuroo too looked out of breath, but that smug smile seemed permanent on his lips. “Everyone!” Kuroo shouted out at the crowd. “I’d like to introduce my beautiful boyfriend to you all.” The one bottle of beer he had drunk an hour ago maybe helped him be more extroverted about his little announcement. “And if any of you fuckers so much as look at him, funny, I’ll have your head.”

 

And then Kuroo dragged Tsukishima away, winking at Lev for helping him out. “Oh my god Kuroo I’m going to kill you.” Tsukishima let Kuroo whisk him away to an empty room upstairs, still annoyed that Kuroo would be so gross in public and announce their relationship to the entire party. He knew that he’d have to come clean one day, but he didn’t want it to be in a room full of players he’d eventually see again, to his own teammates...it was extremely embarrassing.

 

“I’m sorry, love. I just really wanted to kiss you…” Kuroo sat on the bed with a smile. “And, since no one’s looking now, I’d love to kiss you again.” Tsukishima bit his lip. “And again, and again—” Tsukishima cut Kuroo off before he could be any more affectionate with his silky words that spin Tsukishima’s world upside down.

 

“Shut up. Hurry and and kiss me before I get angrier.” Tsukishima warned, straddling Kuroo’s lap, wrapping his arms around the other male’s neck. Kuroo, hands on Tsukishima’s waist, obliged with a smile.

 

“Sure thing.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you thought!


End file.
